Tower of Ishal (quest)
} |name = The Tower of Ishal |image = The_Tower_of_Ishal_(Quest)_image.jpg |px = 270px |qcat=Main quest |start = Duncan |end = Flemeth |location = Ostagar, Tower of Ishal |rewards = EXP, Codex entries, progress in the campaign |previous = After the Joining |next = Lothering and the Imperial Highway |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Tower of Ishal was to play a vital role in the Battle for Ostagar. King Cailan personally requested that The Warden and Alistair be responsible for lighting the beacon at the top of the tower that would alert Loghain's forces to come support the king and the other Grey Wardens. Background After the Joining, The Warden attends King Cailan's strategy meeting. Cailan's forces and the Grey Wardens are to engage the darkspawn, and, once the darkspawn forces are committed, have a beacon lit atop the Tower. This will be the signal for Loghain's forces to charge, flank the darkspawn, and hopefully provide a decisive victory. The King has requested that the newest Warden and Alistair be the ones to light the beacon. Duncan briefs them, then sends them on their way. Walkthrough Ostagar *Make your way across the bridge to the base of the Tower. To avoid flaming rocks, go slowly and pause before crossing a new section of the bridge, dashing by just after each impact near you; the blast radius knocks characters over for a few seconds, but they don't do much damage (and it's not possible to go over the edge and plummet to your death). *At the base of the tower, you will be met by a Tower Guard, who says the Tower has been overrun by darkspawn, who have come up from some recently-discovered tunnels (you may have heard about these by speaking to the guard earlier). *If you are a Mage, the Tower Guard and a Soldier will now join your party. If you are a human noble (and so have Dog in the party), you will be joined by a Circle Mage. Otherwise, the Tower Guard and Circle Mage join you. See the Temporary Companions section for more information. *Make your way through the Tower grounds, upwards and counterclockwise: there are a number of genlocks and hurlocks fighting a few surviving soldiers. Kill enemies and loot bodies, crates, plants and a locked chest on the way. Most of the containers are off to the right immediately after passing through the gate (which was locked the last time the Warden was here). *Near the Tower's first-floor entrance is a Hurlock Alpha. *Enter the Tower of Ishal. Tower of Ishal - First Floor *Make your way into the centre of the floor. There will be a tripwire that sets off a grease trap that a nearby Genlock Emissary will try to set alight with a Fireball. **Whether you actually set off the trap or not, the Emissary is scripted to cast just that one Fireball during the encounter. **If you cannot disarm the trap, you may be able to squeeze past without triggering it by hugging the pillar to the right. **Alternatively, command the party to Hold and leave them out of line of sight; then move one character out to get the attention of the Darkspawn (e.g. with a crossbow, for long range), and then move everyone behind cover. This should give at least one hurlock at a time no choice but pursuit. Only the Emissary may double back after falling for this trick. Also note that the grease will eventually dissipate, whether or not it is set aflame. *The Emissary is supported by several pairs of bow-wielding hurlocks spread across the space. Take the emissary down first since it can Heal (and regenerate Mana), then finish off the hurlocks. *The next rooms contain genlocks (to the right) and hurlocks (to the left). The foes on one side will usually (but not always, or not all together) come to the aid of the other side when combat starts. **You can loot a from a by one of the bunks. *The final room contains more genlocks and a stairway to the Second Floor. Tower of Ishal - Second Floor *There are significantly more genlocks and hurlocks on this floor, and they will charge as the party makes its way into the large semi-circular room on this level. Fortunately there are also some ballistae nearby, which can be used to impale melee fighters and knock down genlock archers (try to avoid Friendly Fire incidents). *Another tactic is to clear out one of the narrow rooms next to the main force of Darkspawn. Then, from inside that room, use some powerful indirect spells on the Darkspawn (such as Paralysis Explosion) before attacking them. *Look out for a Discarded Book which unlocks Codex entry: The History of the Chantry, Chapter 1. Tower of Ishal - Third Floor *Fight past the genlocks in the first room. *In the second room are more genlocks supported by a Genlock Alpha. Alistair will suggest using the lever to release the dogs caged in this room - the dogs will help you take down the genlocks and other enemies on this floor. You can loot a Warden Recruit Shield from the Alpha, as well as Warpaint of the Wolfhound from a locked . *Between the Mabari cages and the stairs to the Upper Floor are three more rooms of darkspawn and crates (the latter are consistently heavy on Lesser Injury Kits. Lure the enemies out so the friendly dogs can join the fight. *The final room contains a hurlock, two genlocks, and the stairs to the upper floor. Tower of Ishal - Upper Floor *You come upon an ogre enjoying a grisly feast. Kill the ogre (see the strategy section of the Ogre article if you are having trouble) and obtain Codex entry: Ogre. *Loot Havard's Aegis (which comes with Codex entry: Havard's Aegis) and a Journeyman Lightning Rune from the ogre's body. *Don't miss the two containing a and random loot. *You will lose all items your temporary companion(s) have equipped, so you should take all valuable items off them now. *Light the beacon. Temporary Companions If you are a mage, the Tower Guard and a Soldier will join your party. If you are a human noble (and so have Dog in your party), you will be joined only by a Circle Mage. Otherwise, the Tower Guard and a Circle Mage will join you. Tower Guard Class: 'Warrior '''Specialization: '''NA Skills: Level 3 Combat Training Warrior Talents: Powerful, Precise Striking, Taunt Archery Talents: Pinning Shot, Crippling Shot, Rapid Shot, Shattering Shot *The Tower Guard comes equipped with a crossbow as his primary weapon and a mace and shield as secondary. If the Tower Guard is one of the companions that joins the Warden, be sure to take advantage of his Archery abilities as it is one less character to have rushing blindly into the fray. *If you unequip his helmet, he won't be able to equip it again. Keep this in mind if you want to swipe it. *If the Warden is a Dwarf Noble warrior, there is a bug with the Tower Guard's skills. In addition to his normal skills listed above, he will also have Aim, but no Melee Archer; in the Weapon & Shield skills, he will have Shield Bash, Shield Block, and Shield Balance but no Shield Defense (making Shield Balance pointless as it builds solely on Shield Defense). Soldier '''Class: 'Warrior 'Specialization: '''NA Skills: Level 3 Combat Training Warrior Talents: Powerful, Precise Striking, Taunt, Disengage Weapon and Shield Talents: Shield Bash, Shield Pummel, Shield Block *The Soldier will have only a sword and shield. Circle Mage '''Class: 'Mage '''Specialization: '''NA Skills: Level 1 Combat Training, Level 1 Combat Tactics Arcane Spells: '''Mage: Arcane Bolt, Arcane Shield Primal Spells: Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons, Lightning Entropy Spells: Weakness, Paralyze *The Circle Mage will come equipped with a Magic Staff (Tier 2) and Mage Robes. Enemies *Genlocks (Darkspawn, Normal) *Hurlocks (Darkspawn, Normal) *Hurlock Alpha (Darkspawn, Elite) *Genlock Emissary (Darkspawn, Elite) *Genlock Alpha (Darkspawn, Elite) *Ogre (Darkspawn, Boss) Items and Codex Entries Result After watching the awful conclusion to the Battle for Ostagar, you and Alistair will be overcome by yet more darkspawn. Your temporary companions are presumably killed by them and you will lose all items the temporary companions equip, so you should take all valuable items off them before lighting the beacon. You awake Deep in the Wilds to see Morrigan, who tells you that Loghain fled the field, that the king and the other Grey Wardens are dead, and that her mother rescued you and Alistair from the tower. (Even if you already have Dog, he isn't mentioned. He is, however, still alive.) If you ask, she will also tell you that the darkspawn are feasting on the dead and taking survivors underground. (You will receive Codex entry: Ser Cauthrien after seeing her with Loghain in the cutscene.) Once you are done questioning Morrigan, leave the hut and speak to Alistair and Morrigan's mother, who will now introduce herself as Flemeth (netting you Codex entry: Flemeth). Discuss next steps with them, and decide to use the Grey Warden treaties you found earlier and to approach Arl Eamon for aid against the Blight (which will get you Codex entry: Arl Eamon Guerrin). Flemeth will also insist that you take Morrigan, who will suggest first going to Lothering to gather news and supplies. Before leaving, you can talk to Morrigan and Alistair for some further information and approval changes. Then, it's on to Lothering and the Imperial Highway. See also (location) Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Ostagar quests